


I won't let you go

by einteufelimengelskreis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einteufelimengelskreis/pseuds/einteufelimengelskreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together with the discussion on tumblr about Warren’s wings growing back, this song gave me an idea to write the little scene below. And I think the lyrics suit really well…</p>
<p>/Broods, "Sleep Baby Sleep"/<br/>"Sleep baby sleep<br/>What are you waiting for?<br/>The morning’s on its way<br/>You know it’s only just a dream<br/>Oh sleep baby sleep<br/>I lie next to you<br/>The beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you go

The sky on the horizon is slowly getting blue and _die Lerchen_ are singing with their bright, ringing voices. Nightingales? They are called ‘nightingales’, I believe… Beautiful name, though I am a little worried that they might wake you up again, when you have just managed to fall asleep. They are called after the night, just like me, so they should be watching your sleep. Just like me.

You’re laying on your stomach, so I can see only a small fragment of your face - your pure, light skin seems greyish, maybe because of the early morning light and maybe because of your weariness. You are breathing through your mouth, snoring a little. It’s cute, but if I tell you that, you will probably kill me. So many sleepless nights. Forced to lay in the same position. I know how brave you are, _mein Liebchen_ , and how long you were going on with the haughty face, pretending the growing pain is nothing and you’re fine, “of course you’re completely fine, now piss off, jerks”.

How could you think that I wouldn’t notice your bent back, frowned eyebrows? That you didn’t want to fly anymore? That you stopped catching me unexpectedly to fly up a little with me in your arms, laughing from my neverending surprise. “Don’t be afarid, stupid, I won’t let you go”. I knew, you wouldn’t. So after all we’ve been through together, how could you think I could stop keeping my eye on you? Stupid, stupid Angel.

The breeze going through an ajar window is playing subtly with your golden curls, long again, so you can “properly enjoy the music”, how you said, yet I haven’t see you headbanging even to the newest Metallica cassette. Now I know that’s because something else started growing back too and together with it has been growing your pain. Firstly in your arms and neck. Next in the whole back.

I would like to stroke your hair, but I don’t want to wake you up.

I would like to stroke your back, but I’m afraid I can’t be gentle enought to not to cause any unnecessary pain.

You are brave, mein Liebchen, but I would prefer you not to have to be. But don’t be afraid. You’re in my prayers. The doctors and Professor Xavier know what to do. Soon it will be over. And you know what? I think it’s a sign. Of the new life. Of the new chance. For you - to see yourself again as the beautiful Angel you are for me, who I can see in every single one of the feathers that are starting to be visible between the metal. You deserve it like no one else, _mein schönner, dummer Engel._

The sky is getting brighter and brighter and soon the others will start to get up. The Professor would be mad at me, if he knew that I’m spending another night in your room instead of mine. But I wanted to make sure you get at least a moment of calm sleep.

Slowly and delicately I dare to hold your hand, hanging down inertly from the bed. It’s nice and warm, so I decide to curl myself up carefully beside you. You’re groaning silently but luckily you are not waking up.

Don’t be afraid, stupid. I won’t let you go.


End file.
